Lupas
Lupas 'is the name of the planet of where the Lupex empire and the homeworld of the Sons of White Legion. The planet was formed in the year 38,254,881 A.o.C. It has one moon that orbits the planet in the same manner that Lupas orbits the Slyvari star. However, unlike most planets, Lupas does not rotate on its axis resulting in two extreme climates. Continents * 'Paros: 'The largest continent of Lupas that encompasses most of the east of the world. It is the most inhabited of all of the continents as it has the equator running through the middle of the land mass. * 'Astelikin: 'The second largest continent is mostly ice covered and is the coldest, driest, and windiest continent * 'Iowas: 'The jungle continent of Iowas remained untouched by the inhabitants of the other continents. * 'The[[The Aikera Islands| Aikera Islands]]''': '''A group of smaller continents that classify as islands on Lupas, they are mountainous with scattered volcanoes Elders * Aelans (sun) * Eraeelo (war) * Seandr (dance and storms) * Oriix (birds and other animals) * Bouv (ice) History The Beginning The planet Lupas is the work of many Gods but they did not work in unison causing the split in the worlds geography that dictated all life that would come to live on Lupas. In the Halls of the Gods, it is recorded that Lupas was first started by the God Shiva and her daughter Ganesha, it was these Gods that scattered the luscious forests and extended the highest peaked mountains. It is said that when they were done Lupas had one large western continent that would be a near heaven for any such life and when they were pleased they set off to find Valoel, Lavina and Odin so that their pride and joy could see life. In their absence Adam spoke to Jeduthun, Omes and Zazriel, telling them of a world where they would be free to create as they wished. This collection of Gods had different goals as the original creators of Lupas but they worked in unison on another slightly smaller but still vast continent to the east. The eastern continent was a near opposite to the western one with its harsh icy climate and complete lack of flora or other vegetation. Life was not meant to live on the barren east. When Shiva and Ganesha returned to their world they saw what madness had taken place and fled deep into the void. Lavina and Valoel chose to complete the request of Shiva and Ganesha and filled the west with an illustrious variety of humans and beasts, even convincing other Gods to add more life with the help of Odin. When the west was complete all involved rejoiced but Odin remained distant from the celebrations, seeking out Jeduthun, Omes and Zazriel. Though he could not find the ice God, Odin was able to punish Jeduthun and Omes damning them to eternal life on Lupas but isolated in the place that they had created. Lupas was all but abandoned by the Gods that had created it and in their place they left several elders to watch over the lands Scattered Human Life Life flourished after the Gods had finishes their respective influences on the world, beasts and man wondered the lands of the west most of the humans forming into tribes to improve their chances of survival. It would be hundreds of years where the tribes of Lupas dominated the lands, some fell overtime as others rose to prominence. Twelve tribes developed stability and survived the thousand years that passed until Lupas became advanced. The Rise of the Four Kingdoms The arrival of the Elders created a shake up for the humans that lived in a tribal life. The power that they held was beyond anything on Lupas at that time, but instead of worshipping them like on many other planets, the tribes rapidly increased their development so they could deal with such a threat. Only a few of these developments resulted in the tribes settling to one land meaning the tribal life of Lupas was only slightly decreased and remained the dominant way of living even up until the present day. There were four tribes that settled in different areas Paros. The first of the settlers was the Eerste, a tribe from the north that built into a large mountain surviving off the waterfall and what it provided. = Calendar An Lupex year lasts 590 days over the course of 10 months. Each day is 48 hours in length and the days of the week are named Season Bodies of Water * The Bottomless Ocean * The Jade Ocean * The Darkest Expanse Category:World Category:Eai Category:The Slyvari System